


A almost perfect first time

by 2Grimm2empress



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, shy in a way, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Grimm2empress/pseuds/2Grimm2empress
Summary: Pyrrha has asked Weiss to take her first time after being together for months, With a little request on how she should take her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy part one of two!

It was rather nerve wreaking to say the least, The wait for Weiss to get ready was always the worst part. Having decided to take there relationship to the next level was something they had talked about long into the night before agreeing to go ahead with there first time.  
Pyrrha was glad Weiss took her request to be as gentle as she could with her and to take it slow, To savor each other as much as they could for there short time together. The butterfly's in her belly would not stop, Pyrrha’s eagerness to see be with Weiss was making her a little to exited.

The sound of the shower turning off was almost to much for her as she waited on the bed, Towel draped across her toned form hiding it from sight......Not that Weiss bothered to cover her naked form as she came out of the bathroom. That every present warm smile across her lips  
“Are you sure you are ready Pyrrha?” Weiss asked for what could have only been the tenth time that evening, She wanted nothing more then to make Pyrrha’s first time her best. Even with the request for Weiss to take her then the other way around.

“I-I am sure Weiss.....I Want nothing more then you...” Pyrrha said with a voice just above a whisper, She had never been more shy about anything then she was now. Thoughts running though her mind as if there was any doubt Weiss would not enjoy herself as much as she would.

Reaching down to softly cup Pyrrha’s cheek, The star hunter could not have looked cute to Weiss, Even with her scars and burns from log fraught fights. Well, It did help that Weiss liked a woman that could break her acting like a cute sub. A story for another time.  
“Pyrrha, I will only go as far as you want me to okay? I want you to tell me to stop as soon as you feel uncomfortable.” As Weiss said that, She lent down to kiss Pyrrha’s cheek ever so sweetly “Let me just put on my .strap on. You know, I never thought you would be into this.”

“I-Is it weird?” Pyrrha asked more then a little concerned that her wants would be considered odd by someone she loved, Even if she herself felt it rather odd.

“Hmm? No not at all, IN fact I am rather glad you where the one that brought it up love, I did not want to say it but I kind of wanted to try it out sometime in the future.” Wit a small laugh Weiss made her way over to the desk where the toy was placed.

A small one but most stranded strap ons but Weiss felt it would be a good starter for someone who has never tired anal before, A rather steep learning curve for there first time but Pyrrha was nothing if not a fast learner. Easily placed across her wist like a belt, The straps firmly tighten around her legs.  
So there she was, Standing in front of Pyrrha bear as the day she was born with a strap on pointing at her. The silence that filed the air was so much that you could hear a pin drop in another room.

That was until Pyrha’s soft giggles brought life back into the moment, Much to Weiss’s own embarrassment. The sight of her was just to amusing for Pyrha to handle, Even if it was going to be there first time there was no need to be as serious as Pyrrha thought.  
“I am so sorry Weiss, You just look so cute with it. on. Pyrrha said with a sigh to calm herself, Her smile still as warm as here homeland, Something that never failed to make Weiss happy.

“I know, I am always cute Pyrrha. You should know that better then anyone. A-Anyway, Could you.....Take off that towel for me?” Weiss asked as she made her way over to Pyrrha, Siting down next to her with a kind smile. “Its okay.”

The simple words of reassurance did make Pyrrha feel more then a little better about showing Weiss her body, Weiss had long known that she was trans and had more then readily accepted her for who she was and even going as far to help her along her transition.  
Steeling herself for there long night ahead, Pyrrha slowly but surely let the towel slip from her toned form to show of the rest of her naked body for her lover.

“Now...Could I ask you to do something more for me?” Weiss said with a smile that was just a bit to sweet for Pyrrha’s liking, She knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
